


All at Once

by Kenmaskidneys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2009, AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 2000s, Anime, Divorce, LGBTQ, Love, M/M, Marriage, Parent alternate universe, Post Divorce, Post-Time Skip, Romantic Fluff, Set in America, Timeskip, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenmaskidneys/pseuds/Kenmaskidneys
Summary: It’s 2009 and Oikawa is a single dad with one son, Tobio, and Iwaizumi is in a similar situation but he has just gone through a divorce with his now ex-wife where he was forced to keep their one son, Shoyou. When their sons meet at school and recognize each other at the store, Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s life changes right away, as Oikawa falls in love at first sight but, does Iwaizumi feel the same?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 3





	All at Once

**Author's Note:**

> I’m super excited to start writing this! I haven’t actually written that much fan fiction recently but I’m willing to give it a try again. I’m sure this has been done before but I’m okay with that because I’m just excited to start writing this! I’m gonna also do some of my own art for this (my insta is @komaedatrash_art for anyone wondering;)). Also, I apologize if I can’t update this very much because I’ve been very busy with school work and stuff but I think writing this will be a nice free time activity to help me clear my mind when it starts getting bombarded with stress from school and my social life. I hope you all enjoy! Oops, almost forgot, I made a Spotify playlist for this! It’s called All at Once (Iwaoi) by Kenmaskidneys :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m super excited to start writing this! I haven’t actually written that much fan fiction recently but I’m willing to give it a try again. I’m sure this has been done before but I’m okay with that because I’m just excited to start writing this! I’m gonna also do some of my own art for this (my insta is @komaedatrash_art for anyone wondering;)). Also, I apologize if I can’t update this very much because I’ve been very busy with school work and stuff but I think writing this will be a nice free time activity to help me clear my mind when it starts getting bombarded with stress from school and my social life. I hope you all enjoy! Oops, almost forgot, I made a Spotify playlist for this! It’s called All at Once (Iwaoi) by Kenmaskidneys :)

Oikawa’s POV:

I'm 24 and taking care of a kid I adopted with no experience. Of course, Tobio is the light of my life, I love him with all my heart but it's not that easy by yourself. You see, I was kicked out when I turned 18. Not only because I was an adult but also because I came out as gay and my family didn't like it that much so I got a job and eventually, moved to America after also learning English. For a while, I had to set up camp in Idaho but after working my ass off for a year or two, I finally got together enough to move to San Francisco, the place of my dreams. You see, I've always dreamed of becoming a professional volleyball player ever since middle school. It was and currently still is my goal and I will keep working towards it until the day I eventually die or until I reach that goal. When I turned 22, I started dating this guy. To be completely honest, we took it all way too fast. I was on a high and it all felt right at the moment so him and I took it upon ourselves to adopt a kid by the name of Tobio. The moment I looked into the young boys glistening dark eyes, I knew that he was it. I wanted to protect him with all of my soul. After adopting Tobio, it seemed to be going my way until it wasn't. He broke up with me and I was completely, utterly, devastated. I thought I loved him and I'm sure I did however, I now know that it was him who didn't love me. To put it another way, he used me to his advantage because I was able to provide for him. That was it.  
Tobio and I are comfortable right now with our living situation and our relationship as father and son. I work as a counselor and therapist at a local school after getting my college degree. Currently, I'm pretty happy with my job but I understand that it probably won't last forever. Tobio seems to be doing quite well in school at the moment. He's been making a lot of friends which I’m very proud of him for. He’s a very quiet kid so it's almost surprising that he's making all these friends. He's talked about one kid in specific a lot recently though. His name is Shoyou. I've never met the kid but from what I've heard, he’s loud, energetic, but surprisingly kind. I'll try to get Tobio to introduce me to him soon, he seems nice enough.

June 27th, 2009  
Still Oikawa’s POV:

“Alright Tobio, are you almost ready? I’m starting to get impatient!” I holler at the young boy as he’s getting dressed in his bedroom.  
”Yeah, yeah. Give me one more minute, I'm almost ready!” he explains, out of breath.  
I began putting my shoes on and I also grabbed my bag, ready to go get groceries. I see Tobio run out of his room with a short-sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. He then grabs a pair of tennis shoes with little car designs on the sides from the pile of shoes we keep. He slides them on and I help tie the thin, light-colored laces.  
I open the door to reveal the cool weather, not too hot, not too cold. My favorite part of living here has to be the weather. It's so beautiful all the time. It never gets too hot and it also never gets too cold. It does rain often however, I've never minded that much since rain is one of my favorite things. I love the sound of it harshly hitting the window and the feeling of walking through it.  
We walk out and I'm able to get an Uber to come pick us up. The driver pulls up and I open the door and usher Tobio to get in. He calmly walks past me and clambers into the car. I get in after him and set my bag in between Tobio and I. I assisted him in putting on his seatbelt and right after I put on mine. The driver seemed to be my age, he has strangely colored, spiky hair, and these big eyebrows I could make out on the rear-view mirror. Strangely, I liked how he stood out from the crowd and the people I've seen before. He was cool, interesting, I'd almost say fascinating. I want to know his story.  
”You guys are going to Trader Joe’s on 4th Street, right?” The man asks.  
”Yup, that's the place.” I reply.  
He starts the car and we all start making our way to the store. ”So, how are you two today?” he asks.  
”Well, we both basically just woke up but pretty well so far, ” I say in reply. ”how about you?”  
”I’m doing quite well too! Thank you for asking, ” he says with a dopey grin. ”My roommate’s an English teacher at a high school near here and he seems to be quite stressed so it's kinda making me a bit anxious too but-”  
I cut him off, ”What’s his name? I work at a high school near here as well.”  
”Well, his name is Akaashi. Akaashi Keiji to be exact.”  
”Yes! I work with him. He comes to my office a lot!”  
”Isn’t the world a small place, what's your name then? I'm sure he's talked about you.”  
”Oh, I'm Tooru Oikawa. What's your name?”  
”Yes, Akaashi tells me a lot about you! I’m Bokuto Koutarou.”  
”Yup, I know that name. It’s great to meet you!”  
”You too,” he says. ”Oh, here we are!”  
he pulls out a notebook and roughly tears out a piece from it. He then grabs a pen and starts writing something. ”Here’s my number, I thought you might like to have it.”  
”Oh, thank you,” I reply, opening the door to step out of the car. ”Have a nice day, Bokuto.”  
”You too, Akaashi!”  
I smile at him and get out of the car, grabbing my bags. I once again usher Tobio out of the car but this time I help get him out. I then slam the car door and start making my way towards the store, holding Tobio’s hand to guide him.  
The doors slide open and we step into the mildly crowded store. I throw my bag onto my arm and I grab a cart from the entrance. I once again take Tobio’s hand to help guide him through the store.  
I start grabbing the essentials that I've needed. Milk, cheese, coffee, salad, various kid friendly snacks and meals, etc but I’m stopped when Tobio yells a familiar name, “Shoyou!”  
“Tobio!” A young boy around Tobio’s age with curly orange hair and a Star Wars shirt comes running up to him. I stand awkwardly, wondering where Shoyou’s parents are. I don’t speak in fear of scaring Shoyou or making Tobio feel uncomfortable so I continue to stand in place, waiting for their conversation to end. ”Oh yeah, this is my dad!” Tobio exclaims, raising both of his arms to direct Shoyou’s attention to me.  
I laugh a bit but before I could say hello, someone walks up behind him. He was a bit shorter than me and he had short, slightly spiked, dark brown hair with some of the most gorgeous tan skin I had ever seen. He also rocks a dark jean jacket and white dress pants, tied together with a black turtleneck. I stare at him, I stare at his beautiful figure and his shining dark eyes. When he looked at me, the world seemed to have completely come to a halt. I haven’t felt this feeling in years. What is happening to me?  
“Oh, you must be Tobio’s dad,” the man says. “I’m Shoyou’s dad, Hajime but you can call me Iwaizumi if you’d like.”  
“Yeah, yeah I’m Tobio’s dad, Tooru but please, call me Oikawa!” I say, slightly bowing after. “It’s great meeting you.”  
“You too, Oikawa,” He says, pulling his small phone out of his jacket pocket. “What’s your number so I can contact you when Shoyou wants to hang out with Tobio?”  
“Oh!” My face turns completely red. “Well it’s 206-xxx-xxxx.”  
“Thanks, Oikawa.”  
“No problem, Iwaizumi”  
“Well, I should probably get going.” Iwaizumi announces.  
”Yeah, we should keep shopping,” I confess. ”It was great meeting you!”  
”You too, I look forward to talking to you more.”  
I smile in his direction and he does the same. A sigh of relief leaves me when he stops looking at me. That was nerve racking but, I really hope that what I’m feeling isn’t love. I can’t take the pain of heartbreak again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter and the lack of editing. I’ll revise and edit it soon but I just really wanted to put out the first chapter.


End file.
